Upholstered furniture such as chairs, love seats and sofas are very large and bulky. It has heretofore been proposed, for example as shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,774,966 and 4,165,902, to make knockdown upholstered furniture which it could be disassembled to reduce the space requirements for storage and transportation. However, such prior knockdown furniture constructions utilized a pair of end frames and a unitary seat support frame and a unitary back support frame that extended between the end frames. In sofas and love seats, such unitary seat support frames and back support frames are very large and exceed the maximum package size limitations imposed by some carriers. For example, the current maximum package size that can be shipped through United Parcel Service is 108 inches combined length and girth, and a one-piece seat support frame or back support frame for a sofa would exceed this size limitation.